


我和我那过于相似的恋人

by Tilik



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilik/pseuds/Tilik
Summary: 重生 /雀驼/有第三者上一辈子的两人在舞社并没有交集，两个人内向、不坦诚的性格，让他们即使经历千万，进了同一个团队，双向暗恋，也没有修成正果。朴佑鎮重生了，他决定要改变上一辈子的遗憾，抱得男友归。
Relationships: champaca - Relationship, 雀驼 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 存档用
> 
> 【】pwj笔记本里的内容 前今交杂  
“”今世的对话  
分清楚今世和上辈子 不然可能有点乱

林煐岷悠闲的躺在床上刷着推，享受着属于他的片刻安静。平常只要朴佑鎮在家，林煐岷几乎不会刷手机，两人有着源源不绝的话题，经常忍不住聊到天明。

他为朴佑镇出现过的每一个贴文点赞，直到拇指有点麻木的地步，他才翻过身子打开kakao。

朴佑镇没有找他。

他有点失望的躺在床上，点开了喜欢的慢摇。他给粉丝们推送了很多音乐，几乎都是慢歌，一时间温和的旋律充满了房间，节奏仿佛雨声，意识也渐渐模糊起来。

宿舍里没有人，安静得彷佛走进无人森林。其他人要么回乡，要么去其他地方过圣诞假，只有他们两个留在了首尔，实际是想一起过第一个确认关系以来的平安夜。

突然一声电话铃声打断他—那是朴佑镇的专属铃声。林煐岷眨巴眨巴眼睛，立即拿起了手机。

“林煐岷。”  
“嗯。”  
“帮我拿点东西呗？”  
“什么。”林煐岷翻了个身，懒洋洋地把被子盖过头顶。打算断线再起身拿。  
“红色那本，日记本。不用现在，我在xx路，合作mv大概七点能拍完，你到时候拿给我吧。”

林煐岷几乎是立即坐了起来。“我可以拿过去。但是大冬天的，你得给我点奖励。”  
“什么奖励”“我想看。”  
电话对面是片刻的沉静。  
“你要保证不说出去。”  
“嗯。”那有多难。林煐岷想。

他已经垂涎男友的日记本很久了。那布制书皮的本子，是未曾被外人打开的宝箱，他每晚都能看见男友戴着眼镜，在台灯下一笔一画地写着字，但是当他凑过头去看朴佑鎮又会立即合上本子。

他总是不以为然，天蝎座喜欢故弄玄虚，他一直知道书柜的钥匙在朴佑鎮的枕头下，只是礼貌让他没去偷看…朴佑鎮今天特意提到这个本子，让林煐岷再次好奇起来—上面到底写了什么？

林煐岷没来得及挂线，小跑去推开了房门，拿钥匙打开了书柜，急不及待的趴在朴佑镇床上打开了日记的第一页，读起了第一句。

【我⋯穿越了。】  
【这是一个前世到今世的故事，希望有一天能让你看到。】  
【要相信我。】


	2. Chapter 2

朴佑镇觉得这件事应该要让林煐岷知道，因为这个他们在一起的原因有关。所以他故意挑在平安夜，说白了这件事好过年。

朴佑镇的确是穿越过来的，严格来说是重生。

他的上一辈子和林煐岷并没有修成正果。倒不是因为没有情愫，而是错过了。

一切从釜山的舞室开始。

朴佑镇第一次去舞室的时候紧张得快要哭了。舞社里一张熟悉的面孔都没有。他抱着奥特曼的小书包，静静地靠在墙边，妈妈推了推他，便站到一边去了，小佑镇往妈妈投向求救的眼神，却被她故意无视了。

舞蹈老师领着他到舞室中央，向着其他孩子介绍朴佑镇。舞室规模很小，没有分班，所有的孩子都一起上课。他上课的时间是星期三晚，其他时间的课都满额了。

老师带大家重温了下基本步，然后开始一天的舞蹈教学。朴佑镇没长开，站在课室的角落，被人群遮挡，几乎看不到老师的动作。正当他有点着急的抬头张望，头顶突然传来温柔的声音：“你站我这边吧？看得比较清楚。”

朴佑镇心里仿佛“咚”了一下，他看了过去，那是一位少年，长得挺高，在一群矮冬瓜间像是独自站立的鹤。圆润的脸颊，笑容和蔼。褐色的头发有一点自然卷，长得平凡却清纯得带着光似的。

朴佑镇只看了一眼便低下头，小小声说过感谢—他还是害怕和陌生人说话，尤其是人生地不熟。两个人交换了位置，之后继续跟舞步。

少年原本站的位置看向老师刚刚好，又不会被人群遮挡，又可以看到老师的全身动作，朴佑镇慢慢对这支舞蹈上手了。他有几次忍不住偷望那位哥哥，有点好奇他上台表演会是什么的模样。

放学大家都走得很快，朴佑镇去门口找妈妈，从人群中看到那位哥哥，笑得灿烂，和一个比他更高的青年走了。朴佑镇有点惆怅，他挺想认识这位哥哥的。

这便是朴佑镇对林煐岷的初印象。


	3. Chapter 3

林煐岷是很聪明的人。

他聪明在思考和破解。从一个提示延伸出不同的解读，从里面选取最适合的答案。  
所以他第一个想法，就是朴佑镇在写故事。

他继续翻了翻日记本，好奇朴写手能写出什么样的rps文学，说不定还能上载文学站，冒充太太产出。

林煐岷的阅读速度很快，他很快便读完了朴佑镇纪录自己到舞社之前的生平。很快就看到了“朴佑镇想要认识林煐岷却不知怎么开口”的这段。

日记里写朴佑鎮因为出色的舞技和身为“搞笑艺人”的表演欲，而被哥哥姐姐们赏识宠爱，很快地融入了舞社的圈子。但是林煐岷只和身边几个人有来往，自己形成了小圈子。两人就开始毫无交集了。

故事一直到林煐岷离开了釜山，朴佑鎮都处于想要勾搭但是开不了口的状态；每次都是打算开口说想要一起回家时，林煐岷要么去问老师舞步，要么已经和别人走了。吃瘪的小佑鎮让林煐岷爽翻了。现在男友on top的霸权可是让他无法翻身啊。

他看的津津有味：“哈哈，朴佑镇从小时候就开始暗恋我。”

【我看到他的脸就很很紧张，明明和其他人不这样。】  
【他长得太好看了吧。】倒是挺会吹彩虹屁。这个故事和现实太不一样了，虽然和朴佑镇是1000块之后才算变熟的，但事实上那之前也不至于没有交集。

他记得一开始他也的确是回家部人士，除了练习时间都不会主动联系舞社里认识的朋友，后来朴佑鎮主动接近他，两人的圈子才慢慢有了交杂。粉丝找到的旧相片中，还有一张是他们两和朋友们坐在公园长凳上的合照。

这么一想，“朴佑鎮真的穿越了”就变得莫名无违起来。林煐岷被自己的想法逗笑了。假如朴佑鎮穿越了，他是不是要被星际刑警拘捕啊？

他翻到了最后一页。看到满满的几行字，交代了朴佑鎮升中学的经历，故事在他收到第一封表白书的时刻猛然停止，林煐岷这时才发现故事没有完结。

朴佑鎮还会写下去吗？

林煐岷太好奇了，早早就到附近的咖啡馆坐下，等朴佑镇下班。等朴佑镇带着一身寒气走进来，林煐岷已经脱去刚来时的兴奋，瘫倒在沙发上了。

林煐岷把本子给了朴佑鎮，谁知道他只是在封面写上了已阅两个字。让林煐岷惊呆了。  
“…我以为你要用。”  
“傻瓜林煐岷，套路而已。”朴佑鎮笑了，未卸妆的脸看起来特别嫩，嘴角露出了标志性的小虎牙。

林煐岷发现自己好像被套路了。

“所以怎么样。”朴佑镇没敢问他，觉得这个故事是不是真的。  
“靠咧，都没写完。”林煐岷熟练地和男朋友撒娇。起身牵起了他的手，去街尾很出名的的猪蹄店吃饭。  
“对啊。第二本是蓝色的。”  
“？？？？”  
“要等你下次帮忙咯。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 打情骂俏 我很酸

【我收到了第一封情书。】这是第一本日记的最后一句。  
林煐岷有点纳闷，他无法参与朴佑鎮的过去，也无法像他那样重生一次，只能扯着他的袖子让他说。

朴佑鎮原本打算让他自己读，没想到林煐岷让他念，舒舒服服的躺在自己身侧，连文字都不用看。

“答应了吗”  
“有…就试试。”  
“长得怎么样”  
“是我喜欢的…皮肤很白，很纤细。”  
“哦？为什么那样。”林煐岷笑的有点龌龊。“是因为我吗？”  
“才不是，傻瓜。”朴佑鎮脸一红。“我原本就喜欢那种样子的。”  
“什么样子。”林煐岷逗他。  
“就长得很清纯，很善良，笑起来很好看的。”朴佑鎮说完就低下了头，这话掰不回来。他可是公开誇过林煐岷的笑容啊，这不是挖坑给自己跳吗。  
“checkmate“林煐岷笑意盈盈，夺过日记本就回了房间，只留下朴佑鎮一人局促。

朴佑鎮没过多久收到林煐岷的短信，那哥应该躺在床上看着了吧，懒得连走过来说句话都不愿意，还要发短信。  
林煐岷：“等我看完我們吃點東西吧？我想吃街尾的年糕。”  
“好。”

朴佑镇在房间无所事事，打开了ps4，他一开始犹豫了很久，到底要不要把日记交给林煐岷。他会不会信，能不能因为这本本子改变他们两个的关系，甚至命运。

他想要林煐岷在他的生活裡，長長久久。不要再像上辈子那样了。

林煐岷上一輩子跟他說過，在他看來，愛情不會長久。只是朴佑鎮沒有信誓旦旦地跟他說「會的，我就是會愛你一輩子的人，甚至不介意再來一輩子。」

所以这辈子，让自己先出手吧。


	5. Chapter 5

林煐岷很快看到了出道的经历，有关前团的事情却寥寥可数，隔了一页空页是弟弟的灵魂画作，上面写着假如想看前团里发生的趣事就直接问他，不要naver。

林煐岷就很想笑。

【ab6ix出道。】  
【难以描述我的心情，至少我不会回头看。人不就是要活在当下，好好做好自己吗。】

【出道的事情和这辈子差不多，上辈子的腿伤还要严重一点，坐轮椅出现在机场里，所以每次都是走特别通道，现在想来上辈子的粉丝真的很辛苦，其他人也有带粉丝的信给我。

到时没想到愈来愈小心，反而又受伤了，真逊啊朴佑鎮。  
想起来心里也是一跳。真的很糟糕。年末的舞台也弄砸了、说实话十分不畅心，也是林煐岷一直陪着才好一点。】

【还有一件事情，就是我又缠上林煐岷了。真是受不了，还打算这辈子冷酷一点的。毕竟撩他需要点力气，若即若离效果反而更好，结果看到哥哥的手臂就想抓住，看到身体就想摸摸，上了好多次头条都是因为太亲密了，我应该控制好的。】

【我后面写的没位置了就写上来吧，那次是tmi的节目，林煐岷在节目上说觉得第一眼看到田雄觉得他很像松弛熊，这哥真的奇奇怪怪地可爱，我觉得挺有趣的就写上来了。】

林煐岷心里咯噔一下，他突然信了，朴佑鎮是穿越的这件事情。

这件事他没跟别人说过，因为太无聊又很好笑，哪怕是跟被人说也不会有人听的。

大概上辈子因为认识时间更长，而且一个月前确实有一节tmi节目，因为某些事情cut掉了，假如上辈子没发生那些事的话，自己把这件事在节目上说出来，也好像不奇怪了。

啊这么说，岂不是有很多黑历史被朴佑鎮抓握在手了。林煐岷仰天不乐起来。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有第三者 有肉渣

绿色那本是林煐岷躺在床上和朴佑镇一起看的，朴佑镇在旁边写着下一本，然后林煐岷靠在他身上读。

【林煐岷是傻瓜，不知道別人對他的感情，做了一期节目mc时认识了一位前輩，一直給予很多關照，感动到迷迷糊糊要跟別人出門。

前辈是同性恋圈里人都知道，我也不信哥真的那么单纯，但是回到宿舍还跟我们说作品被喜欢了很高兴。

我在想什么啊？哥不是那种庸俗的人，不是一直都这么善良吗，总是用最好的想法猜测别人的动机。正因为是这样我才这么喜欢的啊。

东贤他们也不知道，他们看不出来，只有我知道，因为他看哥的眼神跟我是一样的，是年度舞台？还是什么时候、露骨地跟我表示了对他的欲望，还说指着哥哥舞动时掀起的衣角，悄悄跟我说哥的腰很细，腿很长，身材很好。他怎么敢这样？那么是我珍而重之的哥哥啊。】

林煐岷想了想，应该是上辈子被潜规则了，他不知道那位前辈是如何泡他的，但是现在他不会重蹈覆辙。因为他已经有男朋友了。

他现在已经接受朴佑鎮重生的这个设定，吵着要买股票—谁知道朴佑鎮根本不关注那种东西，只说跳舞的人越来越厉害了：他们可以在摩托车上跳舞，感觉自己饭碗要不保了。

林煐岷感叹朴佑鎮真的专一。难怪有人说是要和舞蹈谈恋爱的男人。

【还有一次，真的很无聊。回家的时候不小心把妹妹的裙子带了过来，也忘了是什么原因，反正也没被骂，可能都是不要的衣服了。

啊死小崽，是因为不要所以才放在我房间的吗？

所以我拿回宿舍了，好尴尬，原本还打算拿去回收，结果就被大辉看到了。拿着衣服兴高采烈地说要玩猜拳输了穿女装。

然后林煐岷又输了。其实也不是输，就是慢出了，他那天有点奇奇怪怪，反锁自己在房间里，出来的时候还有点奇怪地低落。

我们也没怎么注意到，起哄说让他穿，他有点尴尬说再来一次，然后我们就说不能耍赖，他就直接起身出门了。

应该是说那天之后感觉和队里关系就不太好了，也是之后很多事情的铺垫。】

【燃烧点是林傻瓜在直播上说很喜欢这位前辈，收到了很多照顾，感觉很温馨什么的。

我当下整段失去表情管理，还被mc cue了，还好东东哥撒谎说我有点困。晚上回家刷林煐岷的搜索时候还看到了我的名字，说我那天怎么怎么样。我不太记得了，毕竟真的很久以前。但是肯定不是什么好话。

然后我就没忍住，我去跟林煐岷说了，说这个前辈可能只是想约炮，说得很直白，现在想来也觉得自己该死。

我还记得他瞬间眼睛就起雾了，小力气拍打我的肩膀：“不是…五金尼…前辈很好啊…为什么要这么说他。“

我不太想再回忆这段了，但这算是我和林煐岷决裂的其中一个原因。后来林煐岷就彻底堕入了前辈的陷阱里，张口闭口都是他，而且好像变得有点过度自卑起来。】

“怎么那么惨⋯”林煐岷惊呆了，放下了日记本，他不相信另一个世界的自己这么木讷。

这辈子有多么甜蜜，上辈子两人就经历了多少痛苦，而这个痛苦居然全部由朴佑镇承担。

“是啊，我都好奇为什么喜欢上这么一个人，被当作弟弟的我真的无能为力。”朴佑镇本来是调侃那样的说着。没想到说着说着林煐岷眼泪就淌下来了。吓得朴佑镇立即抱住年上男友。

林煐岷自认并不是脆弱的人，只不过一想到和朴佑镇差点就在一起，想到这辈子两个人多么合拍，想到朴佑镇过去迁就自己的点点滴滴，自己从新活了一次才等来林煐岷，他就好心疼那个被遗忘在岁月里的小男孩。

他真希望去叫醒那个世界的自己，从自我怜爱中走出来，接受那个在自己身边，好像百毒不侵，一直开开心心的小男孩。

朴佑镇在男友像被天使请亲吻过的脸颊上留下一个个的印记，用吻安慰哭的不成样的林煐岷。

「做吧」

这并不是他们两个第一次做爱，卻是朴佑镇第一次看着林煐岷一边哭一边做。

不是说了吗，很喜欢哥哥的笑颜，哪怕很喜欢欺负他，只要鼻子一红就会立即慌神。口里总是不饶人，心里却很爱惜。

林煐岷缠得很紧，有力的双手环抱着自己，把头埋在朴佑镇的肩膀上。朴佑鎮低下頭做擴張，哥哥的体温冰凉，贴在自己热呼呼的身体上很舒服。他又低下头，两个人默契地交换了一个吻。

朴佑鎮含住了林煐岷的xq，听到年上哥哥缩起了肩膀，抱住了自己的脑袋。冰凉而柔软的触感在脖后传来，身体起伏间一个吻落在发丝上。  
“我爱你。”

朴佑鎮拉起林煐岷的手，在插入的时候牵起他的手，轻轻在手背落下一个吻，有点笨拙地安慰他。：“不要哭了。”  
“嗯。”林煐岷的手握紧了，两人十指紧扣起来。  
“以后会一直在一起的。”


	7. 重写/ 全章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 把两篇描述改成了日记 少一些细节但编排更像日记 基本没什么变化  
【】日记
> 
> 我写文不咋地，与其是想要告诉你们一个故事，不如说是写下一个脑洞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要是看不懂就这：
> 
> 上辈子从舞社认识，但其实关系没那么好  
然后在团里 pwj对lym有crush  
结果lym被前辈pua 拍了sm色情片（可以有番外假如有人想看）逼着退团了  
然后lym去了国外，改了名字  
pwj找不到他了 然后他就郁郁而终  
一下子重生到十岁的他  
然后重新学会泡仔  
一边写日记一边在舞社的时候拉拢lym  
然后经历必须的分离  
在碗解散之后撩哥 各种零食语言暧昧  
在和哥哥在一起之后把日记给了他看。
> 
> 完。
> 
> 这个真的很久以前写的了。有所冒犯就自我解决，不用带入现实。

1  
林煐岷悠闲的躺在床上刷着推，享受着属于他的片刻安静。平常只要朴佑鎮在家，林煐岷几乎不会用手机，两人有着源源不绝的话题，经常忍不住聊到天明。

他为朴佑镇出现过的每一个贴文点赞，痴痴地看着荧幕上的少年，仿佛在弥补一段无法互相陪伴的岁月。他看着、直到拇指有点麻木的地步，他才撒娇般地揉了揉眼睛，翻过身子打开kakao。

朴佑镇没有找他。

他有点失望的躺在床上，盯着床头买的夜灯看了看，又忍不住想念他的男友。那是他两躺在床上一起挑的，那时候林煐岷正在兴高采烈地给他介绍自己今周的网购清单，朴佑鎮突然霸道地把他手机抢了过去，把小夜灯的选项从普通的灯罩型改成了一个偌大的心形。

造型太过夸张，林煐岷在到货后曾经一度嫌弃它般地放在一角，只是有天朴佑鎮摸着心形凹下去的位置，邪笑说像是林煐岷的屁股，光明正大地放在了林煐岷床头柜上。

导致林煐岷更不乐意正视它了。

点开了喜欢的慢摇。他给粉丝们推送了很多音乐，几乎都是慢歌，一时间温和的旋律充满了房间，节奏仿佛雨声，意识也渐渐模糊起来。

宿舍里没有人，安静得彷佛走进无人森林。其他人要么回乡，要么去其他地方过圣诞假，只有他们两个留在了首尔，实际是想一起过第一个确认关系以来的平安夜。

突然一把男声打断了林煐岷正在步入的梦乡-那是朴佑镇的专属铃声，有点跋扈地喊着“男友召唤！！！”这种中二病的台词。林煐岷眨巴眨巴眼睛，立即拿起了手机。

“林煐岷。”  
“嗯。”  
“帮我拿点东西呗？”  
“什么。”林煐岷翻了个身，懒洋洋地把被子盖过头顶。打算断线再起身拿。  
“红色那本，日记本。不用现在，我在xx路，合作mv大概七点能拍完，你到时候拿给我吧。”

林煐岷几乎是立即坐了起来。“我可以拿过去。但是大冬天的，你得给我点奖励。”  
“什么奖励”“我想看。”  
电话对面是片刻的沉静。  
“你要保证不说出去。”  
“嗯。”那有多难。林煐岷想。

2  
他已经垂涎男友的日记本很久了。那布制书皮的本子，是未曾被外人打开的宝箱，他每晚都能看见男友戴着眼镜，在台灯下一笔一画地写着字，但是当他凑过头去看朴佑鎮又会立即合上它。

他总是不以为然，天蝎座喜欢故弄玄虚，他一直知道书柜的钥匙在朴佑鎮的枕头下，只是礼貌让他没去偷看…朴佑鎮今天特意提到这个本子，让林煐岷再次好奇起来—上面到底写了什么？

林煐岷没来得及挂线，小跑去推开了房门，拿钥匙打开了书柜，急不及待的趴在朴佑镇床上打开了日记的第一页，读起了第一句。

【我⋯穿越了。】  
【这是一个前世到今世的故事，希望有一天能让你看到。】  
【要相信我。】

3

朴佑镇觉得这件事应该要让林煐岷知道，因为这个他们在一起的原因有关。所以他故意挑在十二月二十，说白了这件事好过年，也不影响庆祝生日，还有几天接受一下设定。

朴佑镇的确是穿越过来的，严格来说是重生。

他的上一辈子和林煐岷并没有修成正果。倒不是因为没有情愫，而是错过了。

一切从釜山的舞室开始。

4

【我是重生的，就是把我的人生再活了一次的意思。回到这辈子的时间是进入舞社前一个月，上天的旨意是让我泡到你。

上辈子发生了什么我还清晰地记得，虽然不是什么好故事，但是也想让你知道。毕竟我也用了一些上辈子学到的伎俩来泡你。

先从舞社开始说吧，毕竟那是我们两个的起点。

我第一次去舞室的时候紧张得快要哭了。舞社里一张熟悉的面孔都没有，然后迷迷糊糊之中舞蹈老师领着我到舞室中央，向你们介绍我。

我记得那时候舞室规模很小，没有分班，大家都玩得很好，我很怕融入不进去来着。就有点…紧张。

然后老师带着我们重温基本步，我长得矮，都看不见老师的动作。然后你就说话了：「你站我这边吧？看得比较清楚。」

你猜我这么滴，我吓了一跳，心里仿佛“咚”了一下，然后我还不知道怎么回你，只能瞪着你看。

你给我第一印象好圆，哥我不是说你胖。你长得好高，在一群矮冬瓜间像是独自站立的鹤。圆润的脸颊，笑容和蔼。褐色的头发有一点自然卷，长得平凡却清纯得带着光似的。

然后我就没看了，去跟老师动作，你给我的位置真的很好，看得很清楚，我记得我还想谢谢你，但我还是怕生，其实那天之后你在我心中出现了光芒，偶尔想找找你聊天，你又走得很早。还有很多比你更高的大哥哥跟着，接你放学，我哪敢上去。】

这便是朴佑镇对林煐岷的初印象。

5

林煐岷是很聪明的人。

他聪明在思考和破解。从一个提示延伸出不同的解读，从里面选取最适合的答案。  
所以他第一个想法，就是朴佑镇在写故事。

他继续翻了翻日记本，好奇朴写手能写出什么样的rps文学，说不定还能上载文学站，冒充太太产出。

评论会一堆人喊好真实好真实，但事实上那就是真实。因为是从你正主脑子里蹦出来的。

6

林煐岷的阅读速度很快，他很快便读完了朴佑镇纪录自己到舞社之前的生平。很快就看到了“朴佑镇想要认识林煐岷却不知怎么开口”的这段。

日记里写朴佑鎮因为出色的舞技和身为“搞笑艺人”的表演欲，而被哥哥姐姐们赏识宠爱，很快地融入了舞社的圈子。但是林煐岷只和身边几个人有来往，自己形成了小圈子。两人就开始毫无交集了。

故事一直到林煐岷离开了釜山，朴佑鎮都处于想要勾搭但是开不了口的状态；每次都是打算开口说想要一起回家时，林煐岷要么去问老师舞步，要么已经和别人走了。吃瘪的小佑鎮让林煐岷爽翻了。现在男友on top的霸权可是让他无法翻身啊。

他看的津津有味：“哈哈，朴佑镇从小时候就开始暗恋我。”

【我看到他的脸就很很紧张，明明和其他人不这样。】  
【他长得太好看了吧。】倒是挺会吹彩虹屁。

但是吧。这个故事和现实太不一样了，虽然和朴佑镇是1000块之后才算变熟的，但事实上那之前也不至于没有交集。

7  
林煐岷记得一开始他也的确是回家部人士，除了练习时间都不会主动联系从舞社认识的朋友，后来朴佑鎮主动接近他，两人的圈子才慢慢有了交集。粉丝找到的旧相片中，还有一张是他们两和朋友们坐在公园长凳上的合照。

这么说，莫非，和朴佑鎮成为朋友真的不是因为缘分？而是有意的接近？他明明没有任何理由和自己变熟的。

跳舞很厉害？林煐岷一向不喜欢出风头。  
穿搭很好看？这小屁孩哪有那些想法。  
样貌很出众？也没有吧？那时候自己还胖胖的。

这么一想，“朴佑鎮真的穿越了”就变得莫名无违起来。这听起来有点好笑，不过朴佑鎮一直都是有趣的人，想出这么特别的故事也不出奇。

林煐岷被自己的想法逗笑了。假如朴佑鎮穿越了，他是不是要被星际刑警拘捕啊？

他翻到了最后一页。看到满满的几行字，交代了朴佑鎮升中学的经历，故事在他收到第一封表白书的时刻猛然停止，林煐岷这时才发现故事没有完结。

林煐岷开始纠结了。谁不好奇自己伴侣的初恋对象呢？哪怕是假象。朴佑鎮还会写下去吗？

8  
林煐岷太好奇了，早早就到附近的咖啡馆坐下，等朴佑镇下班。待朴佑镇带着一身寒气走进来，林煐岷已经脱去刚来时的兴奋，瘫倒在沙发上了。

林煐岷把本子给了朴佑鎮，在问问题之前被朴佑鎮的动作吸引了注意力—谁知道他只是在封面写上了已阅两个字。让林煐岷惊呆了。  
“…我以为你要用。”  
“傻瓜林煐岷，套路而已。”朴佑鎮笑了，未卸妆的脸看起来特别嫩，嘴角露出了标志性的小虎牙。  
“想看我的初恋吗？请等下一集。”

林煐岷发现自己好像被套路了。

“所以怎么样。”朴佑镇没敢问他，觉得这个故事是不是真的。  
“靠咧，我都没看完。”林煐岷熟练地和男朋友撒娇。起身牵起了他的手，去街尾很出名的的猪蹄店吃饭。  
“对啊。第二本是蓝色的。”难怪要写第一本已阅。  
“？？？？”  
“要等你下次帮忙咯。”

9  
林煐岷没能在他又变老一岁之前看到朴佑鎮上辈子的恋爱事迹，他有种看故事的感觉，没有确信，但恋人的日誌的确挺有趣，有时候他也会想：“要是当初没有这样，没有那样，现在两个人会怎么样。而朴佑镇的故事，像是帮他想好了一切假设。

情人一大早就从温暖的被窝里拔他起来—他昨晚通宵开生日直播，回家之后又在玩手机，熬夜到四点多才睡着。

迷迷糊糊之间看到朴佑鎮就趴在他床边：“哥。”  
“嗯…？嗯。”林煐岷翻了好几个身，干脆趴在床上看他，眼睛半睁，脸又皱在一起，眼皮吊着吊着又合上了。  
“昨天几点睡的。““四点多…”  
朴佑鎮有点无奈：“不是说去约会的吗。今天可是你生日诶。“  
林煐岷眼睛还闭着，对他展开手臂，厚实的身躯如想象中压了下来，林煐岷把被子盖了上去。抱着男友柔软的胸肌蹭了蹭：“我们可以在床上约。”“哈？”林煐岷不用想也知道朴佑鎮摆出了难以置信的表情，还有半颗露出的虎牙。

“你知道床上约会干什么吗。”  
“干我。”

朴佑鎮把他按回床上回房间拿了一袋东西回来。

从里面抽出了口球…？  
“？”林煐岷半倚在床上。  
“？”朴佑鎮拿着口球伸手就要帮他带上。  
林煐岷一下子挡住他：“什么…我不要！”又顺手按了按朴佑鎮训练有素的胸肌。  
朴佑鎮有笑到，哥哥单纯的举动是在玩火。  
“这是什么。”林煐岷又再装傻，两个人一起看过的avgv还不算多吗？  
“口球。”朴佑鎮还是一脸正经地回答了：“怕被我干得太爽，羊驼声音太大。”  
然后戴上了两人在宿舍干了个爽。

10  
林煐岷没有被jy糊了脑袋。完事后扯着朴佑鎮的手臂问情史。  
【我收到了第一封情书。】这是第一本日记的最后一句。  
林煐岷有点纳闷，说实话，他不想自己在任何一个故事里没有和朴佑鎮成为伴侣，他们太契合了，像是晚一点在一起都会是浪费。

朴佑鎮原本打算让他自己读，没想到林煐岷让他念，舒舒服服的躺在自己身侧，连文字都不用看。后来朴佑鎮就干脆会放下本子回忆起来。

“答应了吗”  
“有…就试试。”  
“长得怎么样”  
“是我喜欢的…皮肤很白，很纤细。”  
“哦？为什么那样。”林煐岷笑的有点龌龊。“是因为我吗？”  
“才不是，傻瓜。”朴佑鎮脸一红。“我原本就喜欢那种样子的。”  
“什么样子。”林煐岷逗他。  
“就长得很清纯，很善良，笑起来很好看的。”朴佑鎮说完就低下了头，这话掰不回来。他可是公开誇过林煐岷的笑容啊，这不是挖坑给自己跳吗。  
“checkmate”林煐岷笑意盈盈，夺过日记本把他推出门，朴佑鎮挠了挠头，只好先回房间。

11  
朴佑鎮没过多久收到林煐岷的短信，那哥应该躺在床上看着了吧，懒得连走过来说句话都不愿意，还要发短信。  
林煐岷：“等我看完我們吃點東西吧？我想吃街尾的年糕。”  
“好。”

朴佑镇在房间无所事事，打开了ps4，他一开始犹豫了很久，到底要不要把日记交给林煐岷。他会不会信，能不能因为这本本子改变他们两个的关系，甚至命运。

他想要林煐岷在他的生活裡，長長久久。不要再像上辈子那样了。

林煐岷上一輩子跟他說過，在他看來，愛情不會長久。这句话朴佑鎮记了很久，他很后悔，上辈子的朴佑鎮沒有信誓旦旦地跟林煐岷說「會的，我就是會愛你一輩子的人，甚至不介意再來一輩子。」

所以这辈子，让自己先出手吧。

12

林煐岷很快看到了出道的经历，有关前团的事情却寥寥可数，隔了一页空页是弟弟的灵魂画作，上面写着假如想看前团里发生的趣事就直接问他，不要naver。

林煐岷就很想笑。

【ab6ix出道。

难以描述我的心情，至少我不会回头看。人不就是要活在当下，好好做好自己吗。

出道的事情和这辈子差不多，上辈子的腿伤还要严重一点，坐轮椅出现在机场里，所以每次都是走特别通道，现在想来上辈子的粉丝真的很辛苦，其他人也有带粉丝的信给我。

到时没想到愈来愈小心，反而又受伤了，真逊啊朴佑鎮。  
想起来心里也是一跳。就算是这辈子仍然逃不过。真的很糟糕。年末的舞台也弄砸了、说实话十分不畅心，也是林煐岷一直陪着才好一点。

还有一件事情，就是我又缠上林煐岷了。真是受不了，还打算这辈子冷酷一点的。毕竟撩他需要点力气，若即若离效果反而更好，结果看到哥哥的手臂就想抓住，看到身体就想摸摸，上了好多次头条都是因为太亲密了，我应该控制好的。

我后面写的没位置了就写上来吧，那次是tmi的节目，林煐岷在节目上说觉得第一眼看到田雄觉得他很像松弛熊，这哥真的奇奇怪怪地可爱，我觉得挺有趣的就写上来了。】

林煐岷心里咯噔一下。

他突然信了，朴佑鎮是穿越的这件事情。

这件事他没跟别人说过，因为太无聊又很好笑，哪怕是跟别人说也不会有人听的。

大概上辈子因为认识时间更长，而且一个月前确实有一节tmi节目，因为某些事情cut掉了，假如上辈子没发生那些事的话，自己把这件事在节目上说出来，也好像不奇怪了。

啊这么说，岂不是有很多黑历史被朴佑鎮抓握在手了。林煐岷仰天郁闷起来。

13

“其实你信了没有。”朴佑鎮打开宿舍门走出去之前问。  
“嗯。”林煐岷点点头。“我倒是想知道你怎么记得那么多的。”  
“用心呗。脑子里想的都是你，然后每天写写日记，就想起来好多了。”  
林煐岷感觉自己脸有点烫。

里面详细地记载了朴佑鎮向林煐岷告白前后的心路历程，精彩得让林煐岷感觉自己像是看完了一部宫斗剧。

因为朴佑鎮是重生的，这辈子一开始就决定好无论如何在前团完结事务再告白。告白之前先要泡一泡他哥。首先是身体接触因为他哥很敏感，也能让他习惯一下自己看似无意其实有意的身体接触。

然后各种勾引，例如零食攻击，喂投差别对待，给林煐岷最大碗的面，夹给他最大块的牛肉，只带夜宵给他…一开始队友也有异议，后来大家对某些事实心照不宣，就默认了。

14  
林煐岷打来了一条短信：“我可以问吗？”  
朴佑鎮原本坐在健身房的地板，看到讯息提示站了起来，走到角落，专心致志地敲屏幕：“你倒是说想问啥。”  
“为什么…在前团不怎么说釜山话。”  
“…”朴佑鎮有点无语。  
“你就说嘛，粉丝一直都说我带坏你…”  
朴佑鎮蕴酿了一下措词，结果哥哥又小心翼翼的问了一条问题：“我的釜山话…真的很严重吗。”  
有点可爱到，朴佑鎮放下手机平复心情。余光看到金东贤看着他笑了，摇摇头继续锻炼。

这不是很可爱吗，小心翼翼，对于明明是萌点的地方特别在意，在意到会小心翼翼地问弟弟，说实话问自己不就是代表信任吗？！

虽然这么说，假如不是第一个问自己，那就算了。

朴佑鎮在激烈的脑内交流之后平静地拿起手机：“没有很严重吧。”  
“哥，我在前团不说釜山话的话，不是没那么亲近的气氛吗。”  
“首尔人也很多，要是适应团的环境，肯定是首尔话啦。粉丝听起来不是也更习惯吗。”  
“至于现在为什么…可是在煐岷哥身边感到舒服吧。”  
“哥哥不用担心这么多的，明明是说方言就很可爱。”

15  
林煐岷总是觉得朴佑鎮很会说话，可能他小看了朴佑鎮的爱意，就像他精明地活了两次去遇到他，就像他每次都小心翼翼地去用最自然的方法夸奖鼓励他可爱的哥哥。

当然也有在节目上太喜欢誇哥哥而稍微、忽略其他人的情况。

16  
朴佑鎮的日记里藏了很多东西。林煐岷现在有事没事就会拿出来仔细细味。每一句句子都是爱的见证。

【林煐岷在我看来 一直都是可爱的宝贵的哥哥。  
也有不熟悉他的朋友问我，为什么会暗恋他。  
我总是笑着说是因为长得好看。

但是其实跟我那该死的独占欲也有关系，不想让别人知道他好的一面，林煐岷不善表达，总是让人误会，我看不下去的时候就会帮忙解围。

我和他是不会出现这种情况的，总是一个眼神就能懂，相处的时候也不需要太多言语，这让我觉得，我对哥哥是独特的。】

林煐岷看完就很想吐糟：“我哪里不会了。”  
朴佑鎮白他一眼：“你自己不也是这么说的吗？”  
林煐岷装傻：“啥”  
朴佑鎮皱起脸：“官咖那个。”他翻过手机，里面有一个相册装着满满的文字截图，他读出声：“交流的时候。说着心里话总会生硬又磕巴，对着家人、爱人、朋友也是。”  
林煐岷有点害羞，把头埋在枕头里小声嘀咕：“你有看…啊。”  
“这不是废话吗。”朴佑鎮学着林煐岷平常那样，在自己额头上落下一个轻飘飘的吻，宠溺地像是泡在热可可里的棉花糖，温暖而甜蜜。

17  
【生涩的表达自己的煐岷哥也好有趣，只有我一个知道，这就更有趣了。】  
【假如能一直这样下去就好。】

18  
林煐岷收到新的一本日记，颜色是绿色的，他躺在朴佑鎮床上小腿荡啊荡地，靠在写着下一本日记的朴佑镇身上，慢悠悠的读着，内容却不再像之前那样轻松。

【其实大家一直都知道我喜欢林煐岷。我不知道他有没听到，反正工作的时候，只要有我们两个在一起，工作人员八卦的视线就会让整件事变得很暧昧。

然后有一次聚会，我们五个人和mv拍摄的工作人员一起。聚会就要玩真心话大冒险，然后大家又在闹。

“林煐岷人生中关系最好的人是谁！”这题我之前回答过，我说是妈妈，然后有人问林煐岷怎么样，我含糊回应：林煐岷是很珍贵的哥哥，被大家喝倒彩了。

他回答是rhymer社长。我们觉得有被吓到。空气一瞬间变得让人窒息，也有人笑了出来，其实是挺好笑的，反正林煐岷本来说出来就是为了搞笑和回避，只是正经的样子有骗到人。

有人用颤抖的声音问朴佑鎮怎么样。

他看上去有点别扭：“那不是business关系吗…要不是公司安排我怎么可能和你那么好…。“

我其实知道那哥有点害羞了，但是心里又有点怒火，口不择言地借题发挥了：“那你去跟东贤哥营业，你让公司改变计划。”  
“什么啊…我不是那个…”  
“你怎么不想想，哥，为什么和我在一起之后才产生水花，你和东贤哥真的契合吗？“

李大辉没喝醉，反应最快：“你说什么哪，东贤哥和煐岷哥认识安正顺，你认识吗？”

全场笑成了一堆，我沉闷了一会，假装在认真喝酒之后装醉睡觉。黑暗之中眼皮忍不住眨，越想越尴尬，越想越后悔。

我敢保证日记里的是原话。我记得太清楚了。因为之后几个夜晚一直在脑海里回播这句话。说好听一点我的理智线只会在林煐岷面前断裂，说难听的话，我只是妒忌他们相处多两年的时间而已。

善妒…是我的本性来着，天蝎座嘛。其实东东哥也有表示理解，就是叫我下次要控制住自己，不要在大家面前搞这些有的没的。

他理解个屁诶。我那么喜欢林煐岷。喜欢到要死了，我又怎么能控制住自己。】

20  
林煐岷好想抱抱朴佑鎮。

或许他还是小看了他对他的爱。

是什么让他舍弃了一切从新开始，就是为了和他在一起。

他好像一直以来没有重视过这个严重性。而如今这么热烈的爱意，他无法用他觉得最好的方法回应。

他思考了一下要怎么做。

隔壁朴佑鎮在房间里写歌词。他和田雄同一间房，中间有个窗帘挡住，然而真的太吵的话田雄会去其他房间住，因为大家都是一人一房所以很方便，朴佑鎮也特别感激。

林煐岷敲门之后打开房间，一片黑糊糊的只有在电脑荧幕前毛茸茸的脑袋，头发在光的照射下仿佛蒲公英，林煐岷上去撸了一把，然后坐在了朴佑鎮床上看他。

“咋啦哥。”朴佑鎮头也没回认真的看着电脑。  
“我好爱你哦。”林煐岷说完有点不好意思，盯着麻雀搭在键盘上柔软的手。  
“哦，我要啵啵。”  
朴佑鎮嗒一下按了保存。转过椅子看他。在温柔的吻落在弟弟脸颊的时候，房门被叽呀一声打开了。

“草。”

21  
田雄觉得好委屈。

22  
朴佑鎮和林煐岷喜欢看剧，可以坐在沙发上一个下午连续看好多集，两个人总是喜欢很类似的事物，也被提到一起在追酒店。片尾曲播到一半朴佑鎮突然起身回房，给日记之前问了林煐岷一句话：“你说我们在夏威夷有没有在一起。”

朴佑鎮有点敏感，害怕别人听到“上辈子”会吓到，两人一起约定好了在宿舍或者公众场合就用夏威夷代替上辈子。

林煐岷认真想了想：“应该没有。”  
“为什么？”  
“要是在夏威夷追到了，你现在就不会做这么多跟夏威夷不一样的事。”  
“要是我，我这么懒，夏威夷追到就用夏威夷的招数呗，还写什么日记。”  
“嗯。”朴佑鎮感叹林煐岷真的懒得聪明。  
“那为什么？”林煐岷意识到朴佑鎮想说什么，带出了话题。  
朴佑鎮没说话，只是塞给他一个新的本子。

23  
【林煐岷是傻瓜，不知道別人對他的感情，做了一期节目mc时认识了一位前輩，一直給予很多關照，感动到迷迷糊糊要跟別人出門。

前辈是同性恋圈里人都知道，我也不信哥真的那么单纯，但是回到宿舍还跟我们说作品被喜欢了很高兴。

我在想什么啊？哥不是那种庸俗的人，不是一直都这么善良吗，总是用最好的想法猜测别人的动机。正因为是这样我才这么喜欢的啊。

东东哥他们也不知道，他们看不出来，只有我知道，因为他看哥的眼神跟我是一样的，是年度舞台？还是什么时候、露骨地跟我表示了对他的欲望，还说指着哥哥舞动时掀起的衣角，悄悄跟我说哥的腰很细，腿很长，身材很好。他怎么敢这样？那么是我珍而重之的哥哥啊。】

24  
林煐岷想了想，应该是上辈子被潜规则了，他不知道那位前辈是如何泡他的，但是现在他不会重蹈覆辙，因为他已经有男朋友了。

他现在已经接受朴佑鎮重生的这个设定，吵着要买股票—谁知道朴佑鎮根本不关注那种东西，只说跳舞的人越来越厉害了：他们可以在摩托车上跳舞，感觉自己饭碗要不保了。

林煐岷感叹朴佑鎮真的专一。难怪有人说他是要和舞蹈谈恋爱的男人。

朴佑鎮：你改名字了？  
林煐岷：没呀  
朴佑鎮：我只和林煐岷谈恋爱，你改名跳舞吧  
李大辉（经过）：呕

25  
【然后那时候和林煐岷的关系也在变差，还有一次，真的是很无聊的事：回家的时候不小心把妹妹的裙子带了过来，也忘了是什么原因，反正也没被骂，可能都是不要的衣服了。

啊死小崽，是因为不要所以才放在我房间的吗？

所以我拿回宿舍了，好尴尬，原本还打算拿去回收，结果就被大辉看到了。拿着衣服兴高采烈地说要玩猜拳输了穿女装。

然后林煐岷又输了。其实也不是输，就是慢出了，他那天有点奇奇怪怪，反锁自己在房间里，出来的时候还有点奇怪地低落。

我们也没怎么注意到，起哄说慢出让他穿，他有点尴尬说再来一次，然后我们就说不能耍赖，他就直接起身出门了。

应该是说那天之后感觉和队里关系就不太好了，也是之后很多事情的铺垫。

那阵子要回归，真的很忙，有打算关心林煐岷，也和东东哥聊过，但是他们好像都没觉得多大件事，我也觉得是不是因为太喜欢，所以太在意。田雄哥叫我干脆快点告白，也被我说有空再慢慢来。

我那时候还以为时间很多，回归之后是巡演，之后又是一轮签售。哪里来的时间调节心情，再说说情情爱爱。】

26  
【燃烧点是林傻瓜在直播上说很喜欢这位前辈，收到了很多照顾，感觉很温馨什么的。

我当下整段失去表情管理，还被mc cue了，还好东东哥撒谎说我有点困。晚上回家刷林煐岷的搜索时候还看到了我的名字，说我那天怎么怎么样。我不太记得了，但是肯定不是什么好话。因为之后大辉问我编曲的事情，我就没看下去了。

然后我就没忍住，我去跟林煐岷说了，说这个前辈可能只是想约炮，说得很直白，现在想来也觉得自己该死。

我还记得他瞬间眼睛就起雾了，揉着自己手指的假装漫不经心地说话，却也不敢回头看我：“不是…五金尼…前辈很好啊…为什么要这么说他。“

我不太想再回忆这段了，但这算是我和林煐岷决裂的其中一个原因。后来林煐岷就彻底堕入了前辈的陷阱里，张口闭口都是他，而且好像变得有点过度自卑起来。】

27  
“怎么那么惨⋯”林煐岷惊呆了，放下了日记本，他不相信另一个世界的自己这么木讷。

这辈子有多么甜蜜，上辈子两人就经历了多少痛苦，而这个痛苦居然全部由朴佑镇承担。

“是啊，我都好奇为什么喜欢上这么一个人，被当作弟弟的我真的无能为力。”朴佑镇本来是调侃那样的说着。没想到说着说着林煐岷眼泪就淌下来了。吓得朴佑镇立即抱住年上男友。

林煐岷自认并不是脆弱的人，只不过一想到和朴佑镇差点就在一起，想到这辈子两个人多么合拍，想到朴佑镇过去迁就自己的点点滴滴，自己从新活了一次才等来林煐岷，他就好心疼那个被遗忘在岁月里的小男孩。

他真希望去叫醒那个世界的自己，从自我怜爱中走出来，放下总是推开别人的戒心，接受那个在自己身边，好像百毒不侵，一直开开心心的小男孩。

自己就是这样才会自我讨厌，林煐岷一直都很讨厌自己内向自卑的性格，与他人若即若离的关系，想获得独一无二的关注。

从小以来，二哥的身份就很尴尬，不能像忙内那样理所当然地获得长辈的爱，成就却不及大哥好。所以在很多地方小心翼翼地希望引起别人关注，却忽略了最关注，眼睛只容得下自己的人，其实就在身边。

朴佑镇在男友像被天使请亲吻过的脸颊上留下一个个的印记，用吻安慰哭的不成样的林煐岷。

「做吧」

28

这并不是他们两个第一次做爱，卻是朴佑镇第一次看着林煐岷一边哭一边做。

不是说了吗，很喜欢哥哥的笑颜，哪怕很喜欢欺负他，只要鼻子一红就会立即慌神。口里总是不饶人，心里却很爱惜得很。

林煐岷缠得很紧，有力的双手环抱着自己，把头埋在朴佑镇的肩膀上。朴佑鎮低下頭做擴張，哥哥的体温冰凉，贴在自己热呼呼的身体上很舒服。他又低下头，两个人默契地交换了一个吻。

朴佑鎮含住了林煐岷的性器，听到年上哥哥缩起了肩膀，抱住了自己的脑袋。冰凉而柔软的触感在脖后传来，身体起伏间一个吻落在头顶发丝上。  
“我爱你。”林煐岷甜甜地说，软糯的声音像是撒娇。

朴佑鎮拉起林煐岷的手，在插入的时候牵起他的手，轻轻在手背落下一个吻，有点笨拙地安慰他。：“不要哭了。”  
“嗯。”林煐岷的手握紧了，两人十指紧扣起来。  
“以后会一直在一起的。”

29  
朴佑鎮打开了官咖看评论，看到了有关林煐岷的一则。  
「煐岷，最近在讀什麼書呢？」  
朴佑鎮心想：他最近沒有在讀書，看的都是我的日記，一天還看好幾次，哪裡來的時間看書。

30  
林煐岷打开了官咖看评论，看到了有关朴佑鎮的一则。  
“真啊，最近在做什么呢？”  
林煐岷心想：在做脆皮鸭教主，教友只有一位，入教吗姐妹。

他真的有考虑过把朴佑鎮的日记放在什么什么地方，不，算了吧。这么甜的小可爱的日记，还是只有我一个人看吧。

31  
林煐岷下班回來，今天星期四，朴佑鎮應該差不多寫好一本了。  
「沒有。」朴佑鎮盘腿坐在沙发上，放下泡面，眼镜上面全是雾水，白茫茫地有点搞笑。  
「哈？」

朴佑鎮抓了抓头发，表情有点不自然：“不知道…要怎么写。”

林煐岷什么人，看到朴佑鎮别扭的表情就知道有奇怪之处，在釜山男人去洗澡的时候找到了新的日记本。  
内容却实在地让人不舒服。

【之前说到，林煐岷确实在和圈内有名望的前辈在谈恋爱，但是状态越来越怪了。

林煐岷有一次把手机漏在洗手间了，荧幕还没到时间锁上，我立即打开看了看，果不其然看到前辈的讯息被置顶，上面是未点开的讯息，明显是新发的。

还好通知里有显示短信内容。我就悄悄看一眼。

“怎么了宝宝。”  
“不是说了吗，队里过得不开心不要忍，来我这里，只有我才能给你温暖。”  
“你不是一直最信任我的吗。”  
“宝宝，回我信息。”

我看到身体发抖，然后林煐岷来敲门了。  
“朴佑鎮你有没有看到我的手机，帮我拿出来。”  
哦靠他怎么叫我全名。  
哦靠我点进去了。】

32

林煐岷皱起了眉毛，虽然在他看来像是在看另一个人的故事，因为他相信这辈子也不会遇到这种事情，他会被保护得好好的，正如他也会变得优秀，自我增进，去更加好好对待爱的人。

但是还是很难受。

朴佑鎮…弟弟…又为这段感情付出了多少呢？

33  
【然后怎么样，然后我和林煐岷又吵架了呗，因为那个男的说他已读不回，林煐岷就知道我看了还删讯息呗。

他说什么来着，不应该看他信息，别以为认识久了就很亲、可以看，其实根本就是business的关系，不要自作多情。

我也听过很多前辈说这种话，说实话都快在圈内成为梗了，但是他们都是在开玩笑的，这句话我听得出林煐岷是认真的。

我也好痛啊，现在写下来就像又经历一次，我一定不要让这辈子的林煐岷再经历这种事情。】

34  
朴佑鎮打开了浴室门，把正在偷看日记的林煐岷吓了一跳。

其实林煐岷也没有偷看，他光明正大地躺在男友床上看。趁着田雄在客厅和金东贤吃鸡。

“…你看完啦。”朴佑鎮情绪有点低沉，啪嗒啪嗒跑了两步抱住躺在床上的哥哥。  
“对。”  
“…你觉得怎么样。”  
“我想问那个前辈…”  
“哇啊啊啊啊这个真滴不能说。”朴佑鎮吓得方言四出。  
“这么说，我上一辈子的情绪变得奇怪会不会是跟那个男的有关？”林煐岷思考了一下“你知道的，一些不恰当关系里的情侣，男方会尝试控制女方。”  
“哇…啊？”朴佑鎮没听过。但是他乐意听，两个人的话题也总是能顺延下去，他们都想知道对方想谈的。  
“是的，我也是看书才知道的，那个叫pua。”  
“pua？”麻雀歪了歪头。  
“对。”林煐岷一脸肯定，两个人又在床上讨论了一大堆，林煐岷看了不少人文书，说出了不少韩国社会深层的问题，然后朴佑鎮也因为对平常身边人的细心观察而说了很多例子。

35

他们的聊天内容早已经不止闲话家常，三观吻合才是完全契合的原因。

36

朴佑鎮和李大辉有活动，晚上才会回来，林煐岷在床上百无聊赖地躺了一天，终于忍不住叫了外卖。他走出客厅，伸展手臂，打开窗户，然后抓住把手又关回来了。

“好他妈冷啊”林煐岷用釜山话小声嘀咕。他转身躺在沙发上，等了很久才有外卖的消息。

“你下来拿，我还有别家要送。”  
林煐岷想哭。

他真的怕冷，但是又懒，不想为了下一趟楼穿衣服，随便套了件hoodie就下楼了，下过雪后的地板很滑，他穿着拖鞋差点摔倒。好不容易拿了外卖上了楼，快流下的鼻涕都要结冰了，鼻子冻的通红，雪白的脚掌也透着红。

一回来就看到朴佑镇坐在沙发上。

“嗯？”  
“嗯？”朴佑鎮跟着他哥歪了歪头。  
“怎么回来的，我才刚下楼。”  
“那不挺巧合，我坐的应该是另一部电梯吧。”朴佑鎮起身，双手把哥哥的脸揉弄了一番。朴佑鎮的体温很高，整个人热乎乎的，手掌的温度瞬间把林煐岷仿佛带着冰渣子的脸蹭暖和了。

“冷吗。”“冷死了。”林煐岷低下身窝在朴佑鎮怀里，突然好大好酸的一声“啧”从客厅传来。  
李大辉带着一脸嫌弃的表情从雪柜里拿了芬达。  
“喝少点。”朴佑鎮出声，理所当然地关心着身边所有人。这也是林煐岷很爱的一点：无论对身边的人多好，还是能看得出自己作为恋人的独特之处。

“知道了，哥。”李大辉摆摆手就回了房间。

朴佑鎮转过头来，看着目不转睛地看着自己的哥哥，搂了上去。两人又开始粘乎，朴佑鎮掐住林煐岷的鼻子，他肺活量小，没一会就用嘴呼吸，朴佑鎮手指都被染的冰凉。

两个人又坐着看了会电视，林煐岷专心和弟弟玩闹，把一切抛在脑后，过了好一会，林煐岷饿了，才想起来外卖没吃。  
“啊啊啊啊！”“干嘛。”朴佑鎮觉得奇奇怪怪。  
“我的外卖。”林煐岷感觉把食物等到微波炉。站着的同时朴佑鎮又抱了上来。

“我要吃饭了。”“要加菜吗？”“好好好好好好！！！”  
朴佑鎮有点感概：“还是上辈子的话，再活动三个月你就要结束偶像生涯了。”  
林煐岷吓了一跳：“什么？”

37  
两人边吃着朴佑镇刚炸的薯片边唠嗑。  
“退团了？”林煐岷吃着朴佑镇做的零食，他最近开始觉得吃饭是一件很幸福的事—尤其当盘子是男朋友搬上来的时候。他可以坐在餐桌上蹬腿，等着男朋友坐在他身边，等着两人一起吃饭。  
「是啊。也挺複雜的原因。」  
「是什麼？」  
「你也不用知道⋯因為這輩子不可能發生。」  
「唔？」林煐岷还打算再追问下去，但是男友说尿急推开了他，总不能跟上去追问那么傻气。

38  
朴佑鎮这个把月几乎上辈子的事情都说完了，他也没想过这么快，也没想到林煐岷这么快就接受了自己重生的事实，还对自己所有的话毫无置疑。像是松了一口气，起身去厕所洗了把脸。

39  
林煐岷躺着，看着窗户发呆，床另一侧下陷了一下，腰被一只有力的手臂扣紧，回想起刚刚听到的一切，煐岷感觉自己不能睡眠了。

他想起来之前朴佑鎮说他被潜规则了…不对，记错了，这是他自己的猜想。说不定自己的退团和这件事有关，既然被那位不知名的前辈影响这么深远，陷入热恋脑之中，那想必上辈子林煐岷作出什么惊人的举动也不意外了。

上辈子的自己到底带给爱人多少烦恼呢？

“睡吧。”  
眼睛突然被冰冷的手遮盖，上面还带着水汽，窗前的月色再也不见，一瞬间世界只剩下两人的呼吸声。

“晚安。我的爱。”

40

朴佑镇特意选在初春喊林煐岷去露营，说是又想起来一些上辈子的琐碎事情，林煐岷没有犹疑地答应了，就算没有也可以腻腻歪歪地约会，【上辈子】好像只变成了暗示。

他们在各种事情上巧妙地吻合，喜欢户外活动，喜欢露营，不习惯舒服的旅行，需要独特且满足。

林煐岷边设帐篷边跟朴佑鎮说他以前去鸟取滑沙的经历，朴佑鎮手上功夫不停，看着林煐岷半埋在黑暗的脸，嘴角带着笑意。听到他差点平地摔笑出了笑痕。林煐岷真的很喜欢那里，说感觉像是鸟儿一样，自由自在，而不是一个活在压迫社会里的男人。他说了一大堆，问朴佑鎮有没有听懂，想不想像得出，朴佑鎮只说：“我有看过的。”

在前团的车里。赶往机场的过程。

知道自己哥哥有新的综艺，立即在手机里下载了，窝在车子里的角落带着耳机看着，生怕被别人知道。

并不是因为这段感情很沉重，也不是怕被人知道自己是同性恋，只是担心多舌的无意泄露，谁知道各散东西后会有什么发展呢。

那段经历成为了过往，只有现在才值得记忆。林煐岷躺在身边笑着的脸，让他觉得什么都不在重要起来，什么都不沉重了。

烧烤完两人吃的很饱，躺在帐篷里温存缠绵。  
这次朴佑鎮没有写日记，他让林煐岷躺下来听他说话，比起日记里精挑细算的铺排，从朴佑镇嘴里的说出来更加有趣。  
“你知道我从什么时候开始想追你吗？”  
“上辈子？”  
“不，这辈子。”  
“还用想吗？不如打从一出生开始？”  
朴佑鎮转身打了他肩膀一下。  
“你猜呢？”林煐岷没回应。看着天空沉默了下来。

“怎么了？”朴佑鎮转过身环抱着他挺拔的肩膀。  
“有点…说不出来。”  
“这么一想，真的值得感恩，也要谢谢你。”  
“这辈子不是你一说告白，我就答应了吗，也是因为你之前给了很多暗示。“  
“例如呢。”朴佑鎮趴在他哥的胸口上，沉沦于他闪亮的双目。  
“我爱的薄荷巧克力。“林煐岷看着朴佑鎮，盯到对方害羞起来。

41

这个是朴佑鎮告白前做的最大胆的暗示。  
那时候他们两个刚打完游戏，一起躺在沙发上肩膀蹭肩膀。  
“哥哥喜欢吃什么食物？”  
“米线！”林煐岷没有犹豫。  
“那吃起来会想谈恋爱的呢？”“什么什么？”林煐岷觉得这个问题好奇怪。  
“就是吃下去，明明也有不开心的不满足的口感，但是还是想要一口一口接着咬下去，每天都想要吃的同样口味的，假如可以吃到天昏地老，就像是理想型食物那样的。”  
“哈哈哈佑鎮尼这是文艺失败了吧？”  
“说啊你倒是。”朴佑鎮感觉自己老脸挂不住了。  
“…薄、荷、巧、克、力？”  
“那我想做哥哥的薄荷巧克力。”朴佑鎮说完就跑，然后第二天留意了林煐岷一天，在收到林煐岷一整天假装无意看过来的无数次目光之后，在第三天清晨敲响林煐岷的房门。

42  
两人陷入了甜蜜之中。但是在营地里不方便，只好点开了p站。

“这个…”朴佑鎮猜到林煐岷想问什么。  
“上辈子你其实猜到的吧，退团和前辈有关。”  
“是…从某个角度来说，性爱视频是最有机会的。”  
“…哥真的难得会很聪明呢。”  
“小子欠揍是吧。”  
“不不不，重点是要是普通影片我说不定还会保存…是sm影片。”  
“？？？那么神奇？”  
”林煐岷有点震惊、发出了尴尬的笑容。

“那退团之后呢？”  
“我找不到你了。”  
“为什么？总有办法的不是吗？”  
“我听东贤说你改名了，大概是想要抛弃过去的一切吧。”  
“还有吗。”  
“没有了，之后的你都知道了。”  
“⋯嗯。”  
“你相信了吗？”  
林煐岷一愣。

林煐岷实在难以想像，要是说这一世如水乳交融的弟弟，居然经历了这么多改变，两个才能交往，发展到今天的关系。

“⋯你决定的辛苦吗。”  
“嗯，我觉得还行。”朴佑镇伸开手臂枕住头，舒服地躺着看星星。  
“其实挺好玩的。”  
“例如呢？”林煐岷看着朴佑镇，眼睛在夜空之下闪烁，朴佑镇一时看呆了。  
“我可以不用温习通过测验啊，现在看回去，小学的数学真的很简单，都不知道为什么那时候自己不懂。”  
“哼哼。”  
“也是，林大天才没有这个烦恼⋯害你打我干什么呀！”  
“但是有时候，熬夜了，头脑不清醒的时候，或者有时候走的时候更容易有既视感。”  
有一次凌晨从房间走出来，看到熬夜写歌词站在厨房喝咖啡的东东哥，和上辈子的背影融为一体，脱口而出的：“如何告白。”  
“然后东东哥差点喷咖啡：什么啊，不是在一起了吗？”“不不不，我的意思是日常表达爱意。““你小子是在秀恩爱啊。”我差点掰不回来了。”  
“啊这个。”林煐岷听着还觉得有点好笑，但心慢慢沉重了下来。毕竟朴佑鎮用尽力气全部经历了一次啊。要是这辈子也无法好好回应他，那他就真的是千古罪人了。

退一万步说吧，对于爱着朴佑鎮的粉丝，这样感情虐待他，恐怕是要被碎尸万段。

但是至少林煐岷知道的，他们两个非对方不可。

“嘿嘿。至少上辈子还没和你在一起。这辈子倒是值了。”  
“上辈子为什么没在一起？”“我们过于相似，害怕踏出第一步。”  
“这辈子为什么在一起，这么幸福地。”“我们过于相似，如此默契，连言语都不需要，见到你那一刻，已经知道会在一起了，哥，forever。”  
“嗯，forever”

你们说了无数次forever了，一定不会欺骗的，我能做的，只是期待明日更好。

영원히 부산즈


End file.
